


交錯。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: 4P, Alternate Universe, M/M, 鏡像宇宙, 雙古加
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 不管在哪個宇宙，旦那，我都深愛著你。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 3





	交錯。

「旦那、我想要一個禮物……」喘著氣承受著古雷佛塞特的力道，加洛提莫斯貼上古雷佛塞特汗濕的胸前，小心的舔了一口古雷佛塞特的乳頭，乖巧的開口。

「你做了什麼值得獎勵的事？」掐緊加洛提莫斯脖子，看著那孩子越發興奮的反應，古雷佛塞特心情很好的笑了。

「……咳、哈做…我會、我會好好……把旦那吸出來……」窒息的感覺讓加洛提莫斯的思緒陷入短暫的恍惚，只剩身體的感知被放大。如果不是被束縛著，加洛提莫斯或許在古雷佛塞特掐住他時就射了。

「那就當個好孩子。」溫柔優雅的聲音彷彿情人的耳語，古雷佛塞特解開了加洛提莫斯陰莖上的限制，討好他，加洛提莫斯需要更多的籌碼。

順從的點點頭，他們都熟悉的遊戲規則，古雷佛塞特准許前他不可以射，加洛提莫斯調整了一下自己的角度，雙腿纏緊了古雷佛塞特腰，配合著古雷佛塞特的挺動收縮著腸壁。

「哈……啊哈……」更加清晰的快感從身後傳來，加洛提莫斯渾身發顫，腸壁被撐開到極限，卻又要試著絞緊，他不敢放鬆，只能努力跟上古雷佛塞特的節奏，每一次的進出前列腺都被毫不留情的輾壓摩擦，過量的刺激讓加洛提莫斯的淚水和唾液沾滿了下巴。

古雷佛塞特感受到加洛提莫斯體內一陣不規則的顫抖，乾性高潮，他享受著這份特別的緊緻，不管加洛提莫斯拔高的呻吟，加快了進出的力道。

「啊！……旦那、旦那！……嗚……」繃緊身體，剛高潮的身體敏感到疼痛的程度，加洛提莫斯反而感激著古雷佛塞特絕不心軟的刺激，這暫時減緩了他想射精的衝動，他要先當個好孩子把旦那吸出來才可以。

終於在一個挺動後古雷佛塞特深深的射進了加洛提莫斯的體內，滿意的看這孩子驚叫著縮緊穴口，古雷佛塞特心情很好的開口，「你想要什麼？」

「……」身體痙攣著，加洛提莫斯的嘴開闔了幾下，「我……我想要項圈、想要旦那……嗚、給我一個……」一邊說著願望一邊感受著古雷佛塞特慢慢退出他的體內，加洛提莫斯的陰莖還硬挺著。

「可以。」古雷佛塞特笑了，看見加洛提莫斯一瞬間亮起的眼神，他伸手輕柔的碰碰加洛提莫斯的臉龐，接著按住他顫抖的前端，重新將根部束緊。

「加洛，你今天的願望用完了。」

◆ ◆ ◆

他聞到血的味道，很濃很嗆，加洛掙扎著睜開眼睛，強烈的暈眩感讓他一陣反胃，乾嘔了幾聲，加洛感覺自己貼在一片冰冷上，他記得自己前一秒還在跟古雷分享一個早安吻，下一刻卻突然被一個巨大的力量扯了起來。

「疑？你醒了？」陌生又熟悉的聲音在身旁響起，加洛重複眨了幾次眼，他看見自己，不，也不是自己，眼前的『加洛提莫斯』穿著從未見過的黑色制服，普羅米亞的火焰自由的在他的身上流動。

「你是燃燒者！」。

訝異的喊出聲，從未想過自己有可能覺醒為燃燒者，加洛看著陌生的自己好一會才注意到一個不該出現在燃燒者、或者『自己』身上的東西。

順著加洛的目光，提莫斯了然的笑了，仰起頭像是炫耀玩具的孩子一樣用指尖敲了敲黑色的頸環。佛塞特集團的標示和加洛認識的一樣，但不是理智的藍白色，絕望的黑色和鮮血般的紅交錯著。

「裡面有鏈鎖凍結彈喔！」

「……為什麼？」無法理解的看著『自己』，加洛記得里歐曾平靜的提過，如果是一般的燃燒者，被鏈鎖凍結彈打到早就死了，他不懂為什麼帶著如此危險的東西，他還可以高興的像是在介紹一個勳章。

「呵、真是不懂情趣的傢伙啊！」似乎被加洛的問題逗樂了，提莫斯停下了手邊的動作，這時加洛才注意到，一個奄奄一息的研究人員正在提莫斯的身下，白色的袍子大半都被染紅了，他聞到的濃重血腥味就是來自此處。

捏起加洛的臉，提莫斯仔細的觀察了一下『自己』，不否認他一向很喜歡自己的長相，但這個不知道哪來的傢伙眼神純凈的讓他噁心。

今天就和平常一樣，他把幾個昨晚剛抓到的燃燒者交給古雷佛塞特，然後看著研究人員調整了新的數據，準備進入他最喜歡的部分——聽著燃燒者們淒厲的尖叫，提莫斯露出全然快樂的表情。

他期待這次可以成功開啟找到普羅米亞宇宙的傳送門，他會為古雷佛塞特掠奪那些生命體的能量，接著、也許他們可以征服宇宙。第一次聽見古雷佛塞特在他耳邊低語著這個夢想時，提莫斯覺得一切是如此荒誕卻又真實。

優秀而強大的古雷佛塞特渴求的不只是科學的進展，他要的是宇宙的真理，談論夢想的古雷佛塞特是如此耀眼，提莫斯發誓，他願意為了守護古雷佛塞特的光芒和夢想付出一切。

研究室的騷動拉回了提莫斯的注意力，訝異的張大眼，他看見了自己被緊緊的抱在古雷的懷中，從新開啟的時空裂縫中狠狠的砸向地面，哇喔、這次有趣了。

興奮的向前一步貼在玻璃上，提莫斯有些迫不急待轉過身看著古雷佛塞特，等著可以進入實驗室的指令。

微微皺起眉頭，古雷佛塞特看了看數據版，再看了看驚呼的研究人員們，超乎預期的結果讓他相當不爽，要處理多出來的自己顯然就是一個巨大的麻煩。

「除了『我們』，其他人不需要知道這次實驗。」將手背到了身後，古雷佛塞特簡單的頷首是對提莫斯的特許。愉悅的盯著實驗室，他是古雷佛塞特的狗，是他專屬的清道夫，提莫斯抽出了一把小匕首推開了實驗室的玻璃門，他愛死這種有空間限制的殺戮遊戲了。

哼著最喜歡的曲子，對著迎面而來的研究員，提莫斯微微蹲下了身，抬起手探向了研究員的股間，俐落的轉動手腕讓匕首的刀鋒貼上研究人員的鼠蹊部。

提莫斯稍稍施力收回了手，乾淨的劃開研究人員的縫匠肌，將股動脈完美的剖開，黏稠的血液大量而快速的湧出，深吸了一口氣，他享受著血腥氣立刻充滿整個鼻黏膜的瞬間。

尖叫很少、疼痛很少，可以馬上達到失血性休克，安全又高效率，這是提莫斯相當喜愛的手法。

他不急著對所有人動手，不管其他研究人員正哭叫著拍打被鎖上的玻璃門，加洛走向倒在地上緊緊相擁的兩人，有些粗魯的把『自己』從古雷懷裡扯出，不知道是因為空間傳送，還是因為剛剛摔向地面有撞到什麼，兩人並沒有任何清醒的跡象。

將『自己』和古雷都綁好，提莫斯重新拾起匕首，繼續今日的任務，他想起某一次自己赤裸的靠在古雷佛塞特懷裡，古雷佛塞特正一邊狠戾的進出他，一邊用刀尖在他身上輕劃開數條淺淺的血痕。

『記住了嗎？這下面有動脈。』情慾中低沈許多的輕柔嗓音幾乎要將提莫斯逼上高潮，些微的刺痛讓他越加興奮起來，輕輕側過頭和古雷佛塞特討要親吻，提莫斯任由頸部流出的血液染紅了大片胸膛，可以被古雷擁抱和教導讓他發自內心露出幸福的笑。

他沈浸在記憶中，手上的動作也沒有停歇，直到加洛突然的出聲打斷了這一切，捏緊他的臉，加洛的掙扎對提莫斯而言毫無意義，他聽見了加洛嚷著虛偽的質問。

「你、你在做什麼？為什麼要殺他！」加洛看過這位研究人員，應該說他看過『他的世界裡』的這位研究人員，那是艾利斯的同事，一個話不多但相當友善的男性，然而現在加洛只看到他空洞的眼神。

鬆手讓加洛的頭再次撞上堅硬的地面，提莫斯站起身調整了一下角度，接著伸出腿狠狠踢上了加洛柔軟的腹部，看著加洛捲曲起身體乾嘔，提莫斯才覺得自己看起順眼多了，他本來就適合這樣，只能在地上顫抖、用身體承受整個世界。

「加洛、」毫無溫度的柔和聲音從暗處傳來，提莫斯乖巧的轉頭，就如同一隻訓練有素的狗。

白靴沾上了開始凝固的血液，古雷佛塞特嫌惡的看了一眼滿地的凌亂，慢慢走向提莫斯和地上顯然不屬於這個宇宙的兩人。

「旦那、」提莫斯望著古雷佛塞特，「我可以養這個嗎？」再度用鞋尖踢了踢加洛，他有些雀躍的開口，美麗的藍眼睛閃爍著期待。

「我不是寵物！」咬著牙捂住腹部，加洛盯著古雷佛塞特，他和古雷一樣穿著整潔的白色服裝，頭髮也打理的一絲不苟，然而冰冷壓迫的眼神還是宣示著他與古雷不同，加洛莫名的感到一絲害怕，扭動了一下，他想要他的旦那。

對了、古雷呢？突然想起自己從清醒到現在都還沒確認古雷的安危，加洛焦急的張望四周，很快的看到倒在不遠處的身影，熟悉的居家服上有一個小污漬，那是前陣子古雷吻上他時不小心打翻咖啡而沾上的。

「……旦那、」掙扎著移動了幾下，加洛想靠近古雷，古雷緊閉的雙眼讓他相當緊張，然而他隨即感到頭皮一陣刺痛。

「嘶——」抓起加洛的頭髮將他從地面提起，古雷佛塞特只看了一眼加洛，明明和提莫斯有一樣的長相，然而他身上乾淨的氣息卻讓古雷佛塞特作嘔，他無法理解另一個自己怎麼會有如此差勁的嗜好。

「不行，我不喜歡。」

「誰要你的喜歡，放開我！」奮力的抬起腿踢向古雷佛塞特的側腰，加洛突然感覺到自己被抓著頭髮徹底的拉離了地面，就算是燃燒者狀態的古雷也不曾實際對他動手，他第一次體會到古雷佛塞特的力氣有多大，頭皮的疼痛讓他反射的掙動著想再次攻擊，隨即被狠狠的扔回地面。

摔上硬冷地面的痛感從身側傳來，來不及起身，加洛立刻感受到一陣疼痛由顴骨炸開，並迅速蔓延到了鼻樑，濕潤的液體順著鼻腔滴落，他嚐到了血的腥鹹。

「婊子、」舉起手準備再次揮向加洛，提莫斯突然被扯住，因為慣性而不穩的晃了一下，他困惑的看著阻止他的古雷佛塞特。

「注意你的語言。」抓緊提莫斯的手腕，他可沒有准許這孩子這麼莽撞的動手，古雷佛塞特緩緩蹲下身，拇指粗魯的擦去加洛的鼻血，再將手放上了他的脖子，並逐漸收緊力道。

漲紅著臉嗆咳起來，窒息的感覺讓加洛有些慌亂，他本能的看向倒在一旁的古雷。

留意到了加洛的視線，來回在兩人間看了幾回，古雷佛塞特笑了起來，赤紅的雙眼瞧見了加洛眼底的恐懼，這讓他心情好了許多，「你很擔心他。」不是疑問句，古雷佛塞特肯定的語調透著一絲興奮。

「……讓我們回去，拜託。」

「可以。」看著加洛瞬間充滿希望的表情，單純到可笑，古雷佛塞特幾乎被取悅了，「跟我們玩玩，就讓你們回去。」

「什麼？」

來不及理解古雷佛塞特的意思，加洛沒有可以猶豫的時間，他直接被提莫斯粗魯的拉離地面，訝異的看著提莫斯快速的在牆上鍵入了一組複雜的密碼，突然滑開的牆面後是一個乾淨的房間。

「沒看過休息室嗎？快點進去。」不耐煩的推了加洛一把，讓率先進入房間的古雷佛塞特可以抓住這個不安分的傢伙，提莫斯轉身抬起了地上的古雷。

「你們……」

「放心，不會傷到你的旦那。」嗤笑了一聲，提莫斯半拖半扯的將古雷帶入了房間，然後關上了門。

環顧四周，加洛終於注意到這個不小的房間裡除了擁有整面牆的鏡子，就剩一張巨大的床，不妙的感覺快速的攀升，他想靠近門邊，卻在頃刻間被古雷佛塞特扔上了過分柔軟的大床上。

「旦那！！」

模糊間他聽見了加洛驚慌的聲音，他先感受到頭部劇烈的疼痛，像是有人不停摧殘著他腦內的神經，古雷忍著反胃感睜開眼睛，隨後震驚的看著兩個加洛出現在面前，一個加洛滿臉慌張，另一個加洛則是笑的讓人發顫。

「別輕舉妄動。」他聽見了『自己』的聲音，古雷佛塞特站在他身邊居高臨下的看著他，古雷頭一次發現自己的身形可以給人帶來如次大的壓迫，手腕被綁在身後，靠著牆站起身，古雷瞇起眼不甘示弱的瞪著『自己』，他沒想過曾經和艾利斯聊過的多重宇宙交錯理論會實際發生。

「旦那……」加洛的聲音喚回了他的注意，古雷在看清楚提莫斯將什麼東西銬上加洛的手腕時掙動了起來。

「碰——」心臟被『自己』重擊讓古雷一瞬間呼吸斷了幾秒。

「不用擔心、只是手而已不會死掉的，不過如果想當消防員，少了一隻手會很不方便吧！」提莫斯欣賞了一下加洛手腕上的鏈鎖凍結彈手環，轉頭對著古雷咧開了笑。

「你們要什麼？」

「沒什麼，不過是配合我們一下。你應該不希望我按下按鈕，我不清楚你們世界的鏈鎖凍結彈是什麼原理，不過這個很單純，就是持續吸收人體的熱能而已。」似笑非笑的看著自己，古雷佛塞特晃了晃手中遙控器，「你的孩子不是燃燒者吧，要不要試試看一個普通人類有多少熱能可以被吸收？」

每一回時空通道的實驗失敗後，古雷佛塞特就會將提莫斯帶進這個房間狠狠的做愛，宣洩自己的憤怒，然而今天他卻難得的期待起這個失敗結果。

◆ ◆ ◆

皺著眉和『自己』一起站在牆邊，古雷目不轉睛的盯著面前的大床，從未想像過的畫面正刺激著他的理智。

根本沒抵抗的機會就被提莫斯扯光了所有的衣服，加洛陷在柔軟的床裡，閉著眼微微發顫著和提莫斯共享一個黏膩的吻，嘖嘖的情色水聲在安靜的房間中被放大了數倍，加洛很喜歡接吻，和古雷接吻很舒服，但和『自己』接吻加洛才知道光靠接吻就要高潮不是誇飾。

沒有任何觸碰陰莖已經高高的挺起，上顎被重複舔拭，搔癢感不停的擴散，敏感的舌頭相互摩擦著，酥麻的細小電流在腦中流竄，慢慢麻痺了他的思考能力。

提莫斯伸出雙手捏上了加洛的乳頭，先是來回輕搓幾下，隨後用指尖快速而制式的撥動兩個敏感的前端，在加洛一瞬間仰過頭挺起胸時咬上加洛的側頸。

「不要告訴我你沒這麼試過，你會喜歡的甜心。」加洛激烈的反應讓提莫斯相當愉悅，他決定要好好教導自己什麼是性愛的美好。

「嗯……」酥麻的快感從乳尖擴散開，只是被簡單的逗弄就舒服到快死掉了，加洛全身都熱了起來，他可以感覺到充血的陰莖正不停流出液體，把下腹弄得一片濕黏。

「啊、那邊……」後耳及敏感的頸側被吻上，加洛抖了一下，試圖閃躲過分難耐的刺激。嘴唇貼上加洛的頸動脈，提莫斯勾起了嘴角，接著張嘴咬上這個脆弱的部位，感受著不斷增快的脈動，反覆的齧咬讓加洛的肌膚上出現了幾個微微滲著血的痕跡。

放開了挺立紅腫的乳頭，改掐上加洛富有彈性的胸骨，提莫斯靈活的手指開始在肌肉的紋理間遊走，一點一點的喚醒加洛的每條神經；輕啃上鎖骨，留下鮮明的痕跡，提莫斯刮擦著加洛人魚線，接著將手探向了他的股間。

會陰被手指摩擦的瞬間讓加洛嘶了一聲，不甘示弱的直起身，加洛快速而大力的握上提莫斯半軟的陰莖， 刻意回想自慰時會舒服的地方，給予滿佈神經的部位近乎疼痛的愛撫。

吃痛的皺起臉，加洛的動作打斷了提莫斯想慢慢進展的計畫，放棄拿潤滑液的打算，提莫斯隨便沾了些加洛剛泌出的液體，毫不客氣將手指擠入還乾澀的甬道，不給加洛適應的時間，直接曲起手指發狠的抓上脆弱的內壁。

「！」淚水瞬間被逼了出來，劇烈的痛感讓加洛鬆開了手，側身摔回床鋪中，他使勁抓上提莫斯的手腕，然而隨之而來疼痛抽走了加洛的力氣，他只能嗚咽著試圖拉出提莫斯的手。

看著加洛的反應，提莫斯露出了勝利的笑容。

「加洛、」出聲喝止了提莫斯，古雷佛塞特並不介意加洛和提莫斯如何玩弄彼此，然而很顯然旁邊的『自己』已經快要抑制不住了，雖然他可以保證這個自己不會是提莫斯的對手，但收拾善後真的很費時，他不希望他們專屬的房間受到破壞。

接住古雷佛塞特拋來的潤滑液，提莫斯將加洛翻了過去，讓漂亮的背部面對自己，欣賞著光滑乾淨的背部，是一個被照顧很好的傢伙啊，提莫斯隔了一會終於在兩人連結的地方擠上了大量的潤滑液，讓手指可以順暢的轉動起來。

放輕手上的動作，彷彿在幫自己擴張但卻又有些許不同，提莫斯很快摸到了最熟悉的那塊圓形柔軟。

恍惚的含進更多提莫斯的手指，加洛感覺到自己的腸壁被兩指撐開，前一晚才容納過古雷的地方熟練的絞緊，配合著呼吸的頻率縮放著，酸軟感在前列腺被抵上的瞬間竄出，「啊啊……」驚喘著發出呻吟，原本因為疼痛疲軟下的陰莖又重新充血了起來。

「做的很好呀！」笑著貼在加洛耳邊，提莫斯確認了加洛適應相當良好後便不再顧忌，深埋在他體內的手指開始有節奏的按壓及摩擦起前列腺，很快的將加洛逼上極樂。

「啊哈、等等……你不要、啊啊啊、太、哈好爽啊啊啊……」尖叫著弓起身，透明黏膩的前列腺液很快的射了出來，綿長銷魂的快感讓加洛渾身顫抖，好舒服、真的好舒服，下身徹底發麻發軟，輻射狀的高潮讓他完全的放鬆，像是置身在虛空中一樣。

不同於射精後的滿足，第一波前列腺高潮還在持續，腸壁不規則的抽搐，帶出了更多的慾望，加洛已經希望起這種感覺可以永遠不要消失。

「加洛真可愛，我覺得我要愛上你了呢！」沾著加洛射出清液，隨性的塗抹上他的臉，提莫斯笑著將手指探入加洛的口中夾起柔軟的舌頭摩擦，他一抬頭就對上了加洛滿是渴求的眼睛。

了然的一笑，提莫斯就是加洛，他太了解自己想要什麼了，不管他大聲呻吟的說了多少次不要了，提莫斯都堅定著手上的動作。

腸道再怎麼絞緊都抵禦不了他一次次輾壓著滿佈神經的腺體，來回摩擦可以讓加洛渾身顫抖，稍微用力按壓就能讓陰莖射出小股前列腺液，提莫斯著迷在給予加洛刺激的動作中。

加洛的手揪緊了床單又因為高潮後的脫力放開，再為了迎接新的快感而重新抓緊，一波一波的快感不斷的席捲全身，生理性的淚水摸糊了視線，口水和前液把床單弄的濕漉漉的，「……旦那、旦那……」本能的喊著古雷，加洛恍惚間感覺自己被抱了起來。

將癱軟在床上的加洛抱進懷中，古雷親了親他的額頭，接著吻上不停呻吟的嘴，攪動著敏感的口腔。

不曾想過加洛可以承受這麼多的刺激，古雷握緊了加洛的腰，將加洛完整的固定在懷裡，並默許了提莫斯繼續將手指埋在加洛體內，逼出加洛更多舒服的嗚咽。

貼上加洛的後背，提莫斯飽經開發的紅豔乳頭比加洛更加柔軟情色，他一邊喘著氣用敏感的乳頭摩擦加洛汗濕的背，一邊啃咬著加洛的肩膀，提莫斯伸手撫上了自己也挺立起的陰莖，用掌心包覆起紅潤的前端，配合著加洛的呻吟，不斷加重給予彼此刺激的力量。

精瘦的腰突然被掐緊，提莫斯感受到一個高熱的硬物正抵在穴口，「……旦那、」放鬆了身體，提莫斯乖巧的將手從陰莖移到後方，主動的撐開環狀肌，討好的將貼在穴口的性器一寸寸的吞入體內。

「哈、好大……嗯、旦那……」腸道先是被古雷佛塞特撐開，之後快速的包覆起可以帶給自己無盡高潮的陰莖，提莫斯有節奏性的收縮起腸道，賣力的將古雷佛塞特吞入深處，前列腺被渾圓飽滿的前端抵上，幾乎是輾壓的角度讓他的意識瞬間模糊了起來。

發麻的快感深入脊髓沿著神經束傳至腦中，提莫斯只能張著嘴大口的呼吸著，肌肉不自主的抽搐，他控制不了手上的力道，埋在加洛體內的手指反射性的收緊，直接給予加洛超越疼痛的瘋狂快感。

「啊啊啊！」持續高潮的腸道已經變得極端敏感，任何的觸碰都被無限放大，快感炸開的太突然，迷茫間加洛有種所有的神經元同時被刺激的錯覺，視野裡只剩下斑斕的光影，他感覺到一陣暈眩，接著陷入了黑暗。

「加洛？」輕喚了幾聲癱軟在自己身上的加洛，古雷皺著眉拉出提莫斯的手，小心的把失去意識卻還在打顫的加洛放到一旁，隨即感受到一隻手握上了自己已經勃發的部位。

貪婪的舔了舔嘴角，提莫斯正盯著古雷的胯間，他的旦那很大、雖然平時古雷佛塞特給予他的快感就已經相當足夠，甚至有些過量，但他還是想嘗試一次超越常理的性愛。

含緊古雷佛塞特，提莫斯向前爬了幾步把古雷壓在身下，他握上了古雷，將自己的陰莖與古雷的併在一起，提莫斯上下轉動手腕給予古雷難得的強烈刺激。

挑起眉看著提莫斯，古雷留意到『自己』也正注視著提莫斯，不需要言語，不論是古雷佛塞特還是古雷，都知道了提莫斯的企圖。

古雷佛塞特抓穩加洛的腰，背後進入的方式讓他可以輕易的掌控加洛的一切，接著十分有默契的和古雷一起將手指擠入了已經被古雷佛塞特填滿的腸道。

「啊哈、旦那、好漲啊啊……旦那、給我、我都想要哈啊……啊嗯……」環狀肌在古雷們的手中被拉扯開來，提莫斯的一側的乳頭被納入口中，古雷拿過一旁的潤滑液，半是報復的將大量冰涼的液體毫不客氣的擠進提莫斯的腸道。

「噢、不……啊哈……」冰冷的黏液快速的湧進燙熱的腸道，鮮明的刺激讓提莫斯一陣痙攣，雙手顫抖的撐在古雷的腹部，提莫斯感覺到自己被古雷佛塞特微微的提起，另一根粗硬的柱體正強硬的擠進已經被塞滿的腸道。

「啊……」內壁被撐至極限，每一寸皺摺被一點一點的拉平，古雷刻意放緩的速度，堅定的延長給予提莫斯的壓迫，這不是他的加洛，古雷少了一點憐惜，多了幾分嗜虐，捨不得加諸在加洛身上的妄想可以由提莫斯來實現。

腰部被古雷佛塞特固定著，身下的古雷抓緊他的大腿，提莫斯被囚禁兩人之間無處可逃，陰莖的熱度是一般玩具無法比擬的，容納兩根遠遠超越平均值的性器迫使他只能張大了嘴發不出任何一點聲音。

生理性的淚水不停的湧出，提莫斯突然感到一陣無助，他的世界永遠圍繞著古雷佛塞特打轉，他願意為古雷佛塞特付出所有，當古雷佛塞特擁抱他時他都無比滿足，可是他依然貪婪的想要更多，或許是更多的古雷佛塞特，或許是更多他也說不清的期盼。

古雷已經完全的沒入，他沒有更近一步的挺動，只是安靜的停留在提莫斯體內等著他適應。鬆開了對提莫斯的箝制，古雷佛塞特伸出手緩緩的撫弄著他軟下的陰莖，拇指抵上馬眼，揉弄敏感的冠狀部位，古雷佛塞特近乎虔誠的吻上提莫斯的後頸。

「嗯……嗚、」溫熱的鼻息撒在後頸變成若有似無的挑逗，逐漸轉移了提莫斯的注意力，手指沿著脊髓輕輕滑下，伴隨落在肩頭的吻，簡易的觸摸和吸吮就讓提莫斯渾身顫慄，原先緊繃的腸壁也開始軟化，一下一下的緩緩收縮，給予兩個碩大的前端刺激。

古雷率先移動了一下，「哈啊……」聽見提莫斯顯然是舒服的呻吟，兩人互看了一眼便開始了穩定的挺動，一根陰莖抽至穴口，另一根便立刻頂入深處，完美的默契讓冠狀溝輪流刮擦著提莫斯的腺體，逼出他幾近崩潰的哭喊。

「不、哈啊……旦那、好多、啊啊啊好棒……不要、太多、哈啊旦那、旦那……啊啊啊……」再也無力撐起身體，提莫斯趴伏在古雷身上，淚水和口水沾的古雷胸前一片凌亂。

直衝腦中的快感不停疊加，兩人的配合讓他完全失去喘息的機會，陰莖沒有休息的空檔，前液不斷的射出，他抓上古雷的胸膛，也在古雷佛塞特環在他腰上的手臂留下清晰血痕，高潮幾乎是永恆。

「嗯、」迷糊的睜開眼睛，加洛不知道自己昏過去多久，他只知道清醒就看到面前三人糾纏的畫面，不是沒見過相關的影像，只是這次被瘋狂操弄的人換成了自己，像是在觀賞自己主演的色情片。

加洛覺得渾身又熱了起來，血液彷彿要沸騰了，他既興奮又、說不出的嫉妒。他的旦那在擁抱他，擁抱另一個他。

提莫斯側過臉率先發現了加洛已經恢復意識，他舔了舔唇，在放蕩的呻吟空檔喘著氣開口，「吃醋了？你可以加入的甜心。」

「什麼？」

懶得花時間和加洛解釋，提莫斯直接抓上了加洛的腳踝，施力將加洛拉入戰局中。

加洛驚訝的張大眼，他被夾在古雷和提莫斯間。

提莫斯抓緊了他的腰，加洛雙手撐在了柔軟的床鋪，雙膝分開跨跪在古雷的頸側，私處全無遮掩直接懸在古雷的面前，當提莫斯一口舔上他的穴口時，加洛近乎羞恥的啜泣起來。

陰莖被古雷佛塞特掌握在手中，溫熱的體溫讓他很舒服，一邊吞吐著兩根份量十足的陰莖，提莫斯一邊扳開了加洛手感極佳的臀部，將舌頭擠入加洛經歷長時間擴張卻依然緊緻的腸道，伸動著舌頭，模仿起交合的節奏。

「啊啊啊、哈啊、 嗚——不要這樣、不要……」不同於手指或是陰莖的硬度，靈活柔軟的舌頭在副交感神經末梢集合束鑽動著，強烈的電流一波波的竄起，加洛上身發軟的貼上床鋪，接著慌亂的發現陰莖被古雷燙熱潮濕的口腔包裹住。

古雷每一次的吞嚥都擠壓著他的龜頭，濕潤的舌頭在柱身上移動，前後的刺激讓加洛最終只能趴伏在床單上哭泣著。

「嗚嗚——嗚啊啊、旦那……」

「哈啊、旦那……嗯哈、啊啊啊、」

兩個相同又不同的呻吟充斥在耳中，刺激著古雷們更加賣力的動作，加洛終於在一個尖叫中深深的射入古雷口中，徹底脫力的倒向一旁，不停抽搐著發出囈語。

無暇顧及加洛，提莫斯拉長自己的呻吟射在古雷腹部，因為高潮絞緊的腸道將三人推上另一波高潮，古雷佛塞特突然抱著提莫斯快速抽離古雷的陰莖，一瞬間的摩擦迫使古雷直接射在提莫斯的股間。

古雷佛塞特也悶哼一聲，射入提莫斯體內，只專屬於他的地方顫抖著再次絞緊，延長了提莫斯的高潮。

喘著氣看著也還在調整呼吸的古雷，古雷佛塞特還沒開口，本來癱軟在一旁應該失去意識的加洛突然以驚人的速度跳起身，手上拿著專屬於提莫斯的冰凍槍，銳利的眼神一點也沒有剛剛失神的樣子。

沒有任何遲疑，加洛將槍口對準古雷佛塞特和提莫斯，連續扣下了板機。

◆ ◆ ◆

「好了，可以出來了。」隨便捏碎了埋進胸前的鏈鎖凍結彈，古雷佛塞特敲了敲還在冰裡裝模作樣的提莫斯，看著原本令人畏懼的冰塊在瞬間被提莫斯化為一灘水。

他本來就沒有要久留這兩個人的意思，有趣是有趣，但他肯定他們也會是大麻煩，還不如給個漏洞讓他們離開。

「是個厲害的孩子呢！」兩槍都直接打上心臟，這個加洛沒有表面看起來的脆弱，提莫斯笑著滑開房間的門，果然沒有看到任何人影留在實驗室裡。

「那我繼續去工作啦！」伸了伸腰，背著古雷佛塞特，提莫斯撿起掉落在地上的冰凍槍，加洛真的很聰明，有注意這把槍有專屬的生物鎖，從解鎖到扣板機都沒有一絲猶豫，果然不管在哪個宇宙自己都可以好好守護旦那呢！

輕輕的一笑，提莫斯還沒邁開腳步，突然被拉進一個溫暖的懷抱，膩人的吻傳遞著普羅米亞的火焰，讓他獲得不同於性愛快感的舒服感覺，他恍惚間聽見古雷佛塞特優雅的聲音。

「路上小心。」

－END－


End file.
